thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Callimont Crusoe
Callimont Crusoe is a tribute by Probably Reading. Name: Callimont Evera Crusoe Gender: Female District: 8 (6, 4) Age: 18 Weapon: Throwing Knives, Explosives, Traps Appearance: Callimont is rather beautiful, with blonde hair falling down her shoulders in waves to her chest. She normally has it parted to one side of her head. Her skin is pale and her figure is petite but enough to manipulate males. She has pretty eyes that cannot seem to choose between brown and green. her wardrobe consists of white and black clothing. Strengths/skills: Callimont can be very fast if she wants to be. She is also rather intelligent with technology and accurate with throwing knives. Weakness(es): It can be difficult for Callimont to function after something scares her, and she can't swim because of District 8's landscape. Personality: Callimont has not been the same since the accident. One side of her is a more timid and anxious side, and the other is completely confident. She can be afraid of crowds and sometimes just wants to break down and cry. The other part makes her want to sing and dance and show off. Backstory/History: (trigger warnings : rape, kidnapping, mental illness/ptsd) Condensed= Callimont was a popular and beautiful girl. She typically picked on kids she considered lower than her, but when she nearly killed Cassidy Bolland, she didn't know she was in for a bit of a surprise. About a year later - Callimont was sixteen - she had noticed a necklace outside a barn. As she reached to grab it, she was struck in the head with a frying pan. She spent a week in a haunted house, where she was raped and "broken". She escaped and spent the next two years in a mental hospital. At her last Reaping, she volunteered. She threw up as she realized the escort was her rapist from the house. |-|Full= Callimont was always popular. She had her ways, of course. She was beautiful, flirtatious, and related to a victor. Distantly related, but it still counted. Another one of her claims to fame within her district was her bullying of others. While her mother was just a tailor, and her father was a gambler, her social life differed from theirs. There was a girl Callimont never really liked, and her name was Cassidy Bolland. She was an outcast, and didn't really like to socialize with others. Callimont and her friends thought she was a perfect opportunity to show their true power. So much for the popular girls being weaker than the jocks. Callimont and her friends, Jocelyn and Tessa, beat Cassidy up terribly, burnt her, and left her in an abandoned field to die. Callimont was an excellent liar when questioned about her disappearance. But little did she know, Cassidy was not dead, but alive and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. One year later, Callimont was sixteen. One day walking home, she was stopped because she saw a beautiful necklace off of the path. It was just inside a barn. Of course, she wasn't going to pass up the chance of getting a free necklace, so she decided she was just going to pop in and swipe it up. But of course that's not what happened. Cassidy was waiting inside. Almost immediately, Cassidy struck Callimont with a frying pan and Callimont fell unconscious. Cassidy brought her to a house across the district. Cassidy woke up on a bed and was confused when she heard screaming from outside. She ran to the balcony and saw a man and a woman fighting. The woman had a gun and a crazed look in her eyes. She then shot the man and fell to the ground weeping. Almost as fast as she shot the man, she shot herself in the head. Callimont screamed and went to close and lock the door. She immediately did, and pressed herself against the door. But there was a boy behind the side of the door she had been on. "You're going to die in here," he said. The boy had orange hair and a slit throat. Scars covered his entire body. Callimont screamed in horror again and ran to the other corner of the room. "Stay away from me! I-I can fight you!" She looked down at her clothes to support that assumption. She had been changed out of her clothes into a black jumpsuit with a black headband in her hair. She wore black ballet slippers. The boy walked towards her as Callimont fell into a ball in the corner. She felt a sharp pain on the back of the neck, and then... nothing. She woke up again in the same room, but nobody was there. She saw nothing different except for two mirrors on the wall. She walked up to the one on the left and saw her reflection. She smiled weakly at her flawless skin and hair still done perfectly in a bun. She gasped as it began to morph into a hideous expression, with scars and blood and - it looked like a dead body (like this). She closed her eyes and walked to the other one. Instead of her reflection, though, she saw Cassidy. And in the background, there was something swinging. Callimont on a rope. "This is what you shall see if you do not stop." Callimont stood there for a second. She watched the reflection and then noticed a figure in black coming behind Cassidy in the mirror. Callimont whirled around and screamed as the same person approached her and threw a burlap sack over her head and pulled it tight. She clawed at the bag for air as her lungs burned inside her chest and her heart beat quickly. Eventually, though, she succumbed to the fight and fell unconscious yet again. She woke up to face the devil. Well, not quite, but it would be a close enough assumption, she would soon learn. It was a man in a rubber suit, only his brown eyes showing. Callimont tried to get up and run away, but she was tied to a pole. "Dance," the man said to her. Callimont began to cry. "Now!" Callimont tried to do her best at a dance that would satisfy the man, even though she was tied up. "How does it feel to do what you do anyway, but being forced to?" he chuckled. "Do you know why you are here?" he asked. His voice was deep and hollow. "No," Callimont said, tears pinpricking the back of her eyes. "I don't. Are you going to hurt me?" The man chuckled. "Of course I am." Over the next week, Callimont was trapped inside the house. She was driven insane by the people inside it and lost all hope she had in getting out. She was even raped by the man in the black suit. One day, though, she eventually was able to get out. She hopped a train to her home. She fell unconscious walking back to her house, and when somebody woke her up she tried to strangle them. Callimont was given a psych evaluation to see if she would be charged, and she was deemed mentally unstable. She was taken to a mental institution. The whole ordeal broke her. She could be happy at times, but at other times she was scared of somebody entering the room or any sudden movements. She would even be scared at her own shadow's shivering movements. She was taken to solitary and lived there on and off. At her first Reaping since the incident happened, she had to be restrained so she would not run away from the escort, who was dressed in all black. However, sometimes Callimont preferred to wear black so she would not be seen by the man, who she believed was still in the district. On her last Reaping, she had decided she would try to stay sane and volunteer so she could either win the money and get a treatment, or die and forget it all. She did volunteer for a name, and quietly went up the stage while others whispered and young children pointed. "Callimont Crusoe," she announced to the crowd, her voice wavering. Her white dress was soon stained with a brown color as she looked at the escort and realized he was the man in the suit and threw up. Interview Angle: She will try to stay sane but act weak so the crowd wiill feel bad for her, but not so weak she will be targeted by stronger tributes. Bloodbath Strategy: Stick with alliance and hopefully get a bag and a weapon. Games Strategy: Stay with allies until they begin to betray her. Token: '''Callimont does not want to bring anything into the arena. '''Height: 5'10" Fears: The man, the dark, new things, bugs and spiders, storms, new things Alliance: Careers, if not accepted a strong but underestimated alliance. Callimont.png Callimont Anime.jpg Callie.png Callimont2.jpg Callimont3.jpg|yes i added ANOTHER rl fight me Inspiration "House of the Rising Sun" by Lauren O'Connell and The Animals, American Horror Story : Coven, American Horror Story : Murder House Callimont was also inspired by Cadence Sinclair from We Were Liars by E. Lockhart, being alike in the fact that they had an accident and are not the same. Trivia *Her backstory is 1,079 words long, making her backstory the longest of my tributes yet! She was recently dethroned by Sharlene Randell, another tribute of mine. *Her original district was Nine, but I changed it due to the song. *She was originally going to be a bitch, but then I decided to make her a psycho bitch. Best of both worlds, right? Category:Probably Reading's Tributes Category:Probably Reading Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:District 8 Category:Volunteer